


Display of Affection

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: “Please?” His lower lip started to quiver and his eyes got wide as he begged. And that was making it so incredibly difficult to tell him no. He knew sooner or later that he would eventually give in to Tweek’s demands and crack under the nonexistent pressure.Craig took a quick glance around one more time before letting out a sigh. He had cracked, he was giving in to what his boyfriend wanted. It’s not like it bothered him, which is exactly why he was going to do it regardless of being in public.No one was around to see, one little kiss couldn’t possibly hurt.





	Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Craig wasn't the type of guy who liked being affectionate in public. Sure he would hold Tweek’s hand and smile whenever Tweek would hug him, and he would blush whenever Tweek would kiss his cheek (or a quick peck on the lips depending on the how the blonde was feeling that day).

However there would be very rare moments in time when Craig would be the one to act first with his feelings; putting a hand around Tweek’s waist to hold him close, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together, or even being the one to initiate the hug first.

And those were the moments that Tweek absolutely lived for.

Except… Craig was never the one to initiate a kiss between the two. He wouldn’t even return the ones Tweek would give him half the time unless he knew for a fact that they were alone and out of sight.

But Tweek couldn’t fault him for that, he knew that wasn’t the type of person that Craig was… and that was perfectly okay. Tweek knew his boyfriend was a private person out in public but was someone completely different behind closed doors, and it made Tweek becoming completely overwhelmed with joy knowing that he was the only one who got to break down the usually stoic Craig Tucker’s walls

However there was something deep down telling him that today was going to be the day that Craig snapped.

There was something about the way Craig kept looking at him, something about the way his thumb would brush back and forth over his knuckles as Craig held his hand a little tighter then normal.

There was something special about the way Craig would offer up a smile, the way his blush creeped up on his face.

Everything about Craig and the way he was acting was just all so magical and special that Tweek felt like his heart was about to burst right out of his chest.

The blonde’s leaned his head on Craig’s shoulder and tangled their legs together as they sat on a bench at the local park, just watching all the numerous people pass them by who would give them waves or smiles if they noticed the young couple sitting there.

“Hey Craig?”

Craig glanced down, lifting an eyebrow and humming out in response as he put an arm around Tweek’s shoulders.

“Just…” Tweek felt his face heating up as a blush crept in slowly, “I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist tightly and nuzzled his head up under Craig’s chin. If Craig didn’t hug back that was okay, Tweek understood. But he felt a hand be placed gently on his back while another was placed on his leg.

It was nice to know that maybe Craig was allowing his walls to come down and perhaps show Tweek a little more affection in public.

Tweek felt Craig pull him in a little closer and gently rub at his back, then he felt him kiss the top of his head, eventually kissing his forehead as Tweek tilted his head up slightly just to get a good look at his boyfriend.

He giggled before kissing Craig’s chin, watching the black haired young man’s tan skin become tinted with a light shade of pink as a blush creeped up on his neck and cheeks.

“You're blushing,” Tweek reached up and poked at one of Craig's cheeks as he smiled and giggled to himself once again.

“Am not,” Craig moved his head away from Tweek’s finger and looked down at him properly, unable to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“You are so!” Tweek sat up, not in anger or frustration, but rather to be face to face with his boyfriend. “I can see it!”

Craig pulled up the hood of his jacket and turned away as he felt his blush get deeper, making his cheeks even redder than before.

“No you can’t.”

Tweek rolled his eyes and lightly hit Craig’s chest as a big smile spread across his face, watching how the faintest hint of a smile spread on Craig's face as he would steal occasional glances over at him.

“Why are you denying it? I can see it clearly!” Tweek poked at Craig’s cheeks, pushing the corners of his mouth up to form an even wider smile and exposing his braces.

“Knock it off,” Craig laughed as he pulled away and eventually pulled down his hood as he pulled Tweek in for a hug. He listened to how the blonde giggled, felt how he wrapped his arms around his waist and made sure his hands went up under the back of his shirt. Craig felt Tweek lightly scratch at his skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Why should I?”

“Because I said so, that’s why.”

Tweek went silent for a moment, his face twisting as he found himself slipping into deep thought as he pursued his lips together and stared up at his boyfriend with his brows furrowed.

Craig raised a brow as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb up and down on Tweek’s hip, “what?”

Tweek’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth slightly as his chin rested on Craig’s chest. Craig’s eyes looked around, scanning his surrounding to make sure no one was staring, “what're you doing?”

But Tweek stayed silent, pushing his hands further up Craig’s back and up his sides, causing Craig to bite and chew in his bottom lip as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend.

He wasn’t exactly sure as to what Tweek was doing to him, or what exactly he was trying to do, but Craig was trying his absolute best to not give in to whatever it was the blonde was trying to do. 

“Tweek…”

Tweek bumped his nose against Craig’s chin as he continued to stare at him, raking his nails up and down the black haired man’s sides.

Craig rolled his eyes and looked down, finally figuring out what it was that Tweek wanted from him.

He had gotten use to Tweek’s little games over the past seven years. He had slowly started to figure out what went through his mind each and every day just by the small things he would do.

“We’re in public.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?” His lower lip started to quiver and his eyes got wide as he begged. And that was making it so incredibly difficult to tell him no. He knew sooner or later that he would eventually give in to Tweek’s demands and crack under the nonexistent pressure.

Craig took a quick glance around one more time before letting out a sigh. He had cracked, he was giving in to what his boyfriend wanted. It’s not like it bothered him, which is exactly why he was going to do it regardless of being in public.

No one was around to see, one little kiss couldn’t possibly hurt.

So Craig grabbed Tweek’s face with his hands, letting his thumbs rub back and forth over his freckled cheeks before leaning down and pressing their lips together gently; their eyes closed and Tweek practically melted into Craig’s touches and he sighed happily against Craig’s mouth.

But he whined in protest, though, when Craig eventually pulled away. Tweek didn’t want that to end, he wanted to continue to kiss his boyfriend forever.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because I felt like it.”

Tweek hit his chest and kissed Craig’s cheek before wrapping his arms around the taller of the two’s neck and scooting up onto his lap, continuing to place kisses on Craig’s cheek and giggling when Craig would return the gesture.

It was the little moments like these that Tweek absolutely lived for, the times when he could allow Craig to lower his walls and loosen up a little bit.

“Kiss me again?”

Craig gave the blonde a half smile before leaning down and giving him another light kiss, then another… and another.

It was the simple things like this that Tweek truly enjoyed. That made his heart soar and make butterflies flutter in his chest. And he wouldn’t give any of that away for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This came from a prompt I got on tumblr to write a public kiss with creek... so here we are. I’ll be opening up prompts again on my writing tumblr account so if you have any suggestions please send them there!
> 
> Anyway, it means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
